dclaufandomcom-20200214-history
That's So in the House
"That's So in the House" is the 16th episode of season one of Cory in the House, and also the 16th of the overall series. It debuted on July 8, 2007. The episode was a crossover between Cory in the House and That's So Raven. Overview Raven's visit turns disastrous when she tackles the President to prevent a vision from coming true. Meanwhile, Cory has to impersonate his sister while everyone searches for the "kook" who attacked the President. Plot At the White House, President Martinez is looking for someone to design some new tour guide uniforms. Victor and Cory both have the same idea to call Raven and let her know. Raven then comes bursting through the door and explains that she had a vision that the President needed new uniforms, and already has them designed and finished, much to Cory's delight. However, Raven and Cory soon begin bickering over the "fame and fortune" that comes with the new uniforms, but they are stopped by Victor, who tells them that they are brother and sister and should work as a team. At school, Cory tells Meena all about Raven, which makes her excited to meet her. Meena says that Raven reminds her of someone she knows and loves; her favorite TV star on the Bahavian show That's So Pooshnik. Cory and Meena see Newt blankly staring at some girls, and ask him when he's doing. He explains that he's trying to see if love at first sight is real. Back at the White House, Raven and Cory wander the corridors and end up in a tour group. Raven comments on how boring Donna, the tour guide's uniform is, and states that she came just in time. Donna presents the White House Grandfather Clock, and the White House floor buffer, pushed by an old janitor. Raven then has a vision of the janitor stumbling and the floor buffer knocking the clock over, crushing the President. As the President enters, Raven believes that her vision is coming true and tackles him. However, the janitor doesn't stumble and continues to move the floor buffer down the hall. Raven gets up and runs away, and is chased by President Martinez and Cory. Raven makes it to the kitchen, soon followed by Cory, who is relieved to have found her. President Martinez calls for Victor in the hall, and Cory and Raven quickly run to the living room. Eavesdropping, they hear that President Martinez is looking for the "kook" and will never forget her face, but he's very excited to meet Raven. Victor tells him that she's right in the living room, and Cory quickly has her hide under the couch cushion. Unable to find her, the President says he'll just have to meet her at the presentation. After thinking, Raven and Cory decide that someone will have to pretend to be her, someone with a family resemblance. Raven then dresses Cory in a wig and some of her clothes, much to his discomfort. Newt and Meena show up and Raven quickly hides in the closet. They introduce themselves to Cory in disguise, thinking he's Raven, and Newt hears bells and falls in love. Cory hands them the uniforms and tells them to meet him upstairs. In the Oval Office, Cory, still dressed as Raven, enters, ready for the presentation. He presents Meena wearing the female uniform, but quickly notices Raven disguised as a gardener in the window, and presents Newt wearing the male uniform. Victor enters with tea and is shocked when he sees Cory dressed as Raven. Raven then blows her cover and gets her mustache stuck on the window, and is then chased through the gardens by the President and the Secret Service. Raven ends up back where she first tackled the President. When he enters, she sees that her vision was really coming true, and tackles him again, this time saving him from the clock. She tells him that she's psychic and she tackled him the first time because she knew the clock was going to fall. As they explain it to everyone, Newt asks who the other "Raven" was. Cory reveals that it was him, and Newt is shocked, no longer believing in love at first sight. Cory asks about the uniforms, and Donna tells the President that the current uniforms are part of the tradition of the White House, and if President Martinez changes tradition, no one will vote for him. Cory and Raven dismiss her comments, saying that their also the peaple, but when the President realizes that none of them can vote, he decides to keep the current uniforms. Victor confronts Raven and Cory for not handling the situation properly. They begin to fight over who's fault it was, but Victor stops the fighting and says that at least they finally worked as a team. As the episode ends, Raven, Cory, Newt, and Meena all sit in the living room, and watch an episode of That's So Pooshnik. Continuity * This episode takes place sometime after The Suite Life of Zack & Cody episode "That's So Suite Life of Hannah Montana". * There are many allusions to That's So Raven in this episode, such as: ** When Raven announces that since she had a vision, she already finished the uniforms, Cory exclaims, "I love your visions Raven! Love 'em, love 'em, love 'em!" An almost identical line was said by Eddie in "To See or Not to See". ** The picture of Raven in the living room was apparently taken in the episode "Raven, Sydney, and the Man," as Raven was wearing the same exact outfit and hairstyle at Cory's "bro-mitzvah" as she was in the picture. ** As Cory was sitting on Raven while she was hiding underneath the couch cushion, when Victor asks where Raven is, he says, "She could be anywhere, holding still." A very similar line was said by Eddie in "Art Breaker". ** Cory, disguised as Raven, called Newt and Meena "home-skillet biscuits." Raven constantly said that line in season 4 of That's So Raven. ** When Raven was dropped on the ground by the Secret Service, she said, "Gently people, gently." Identical lines were said in the episodes "Close Encounters of the Nerd Kind" and "Unhappy Medium." ** At the presentation, Cory, disguised as Raven, danced to the radio yelling "That's my jam!" Raven did the same thing in "Hizzouse Party". Trivia * Despite the fact that she says she can't vote, Raven, being a college student, would most likely be of voting age. Cast Category:Episodes Category:Cory in the House episodes Category:Crossover episodes